Shifting Fates
by nightwyndfyre
Summary: A pair of twins hold special powers that may help them in life, but someone wants them dead. What value do these two hold for Koenma and the Tentai? And what's with the watching eyes? OCx?
1. Prologue

Shifting Fates

Hey guys, It's me. I'm not really new. I just started a new account since I can't for the life of me remember my old one and I haven't been on is ages. This is my second story, but I won't tell you my first since it SUCKED and I didn't finish it. I'm going to try to finish this, but I don't know how long this might take. Hope you'll stick with me through it all. And now… here's the first chapter(or actually the prologue) to "Shifting Fates".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diary Entry Date – 9/16

Do you ever feel like you've been running for too long and you have no idea when the end is coming? Like you've been falling through darkness for years and there is still no "light at the end of the tunnel"? Don't get me wrong, I love the dark, and the dark things that follow in its wake, but I've been there too long. I've lost the path I used to tread, way back now, almost 4 years ago.

I can't make this all about me though. It's not as if I've been walking alone these past few years. Nyght has been here with me, as he has most of my life, except for when I ran so far and so fast that I outpaced even his dark wings. Those are times both precious and terrible. But now I've gone and confused the story on the first page. Let me try again. It is a good story and should be told in the correct order. I shall start at the very beginning, long before either Nyght or I was born, for that is where our story truly begins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Humans and demons inhabited the earth together for millennia untold, sharing the land and treating each other with tolerance if not kindness. When the first wars began, it was said to have started from one dispute or another between the two races and spread rapidly from there. What the stories do not tell is what dispute it actually was.

A mortal girl had fallen for a demon prince and he for her. In secret they shared their love, and no one knew but they. The problems started on the subject of marriage. The prince's tribe, father, as well as the ways of his ancestors, demanded that he kill the girl, but the prince spoke to his father of marrying the human girl. His father forbade the marriage as the prince had feared, yet the prince asked the girl to be his bride.

Two years later, they lived in secret on the very edge of the demon lands, so close to humans that neither feared discovery. They conceived a baby, a small boy neither demon nor human, but something all together different. Unfortunately, their hiding place was discovered and a band of humans killed the prince. With the discovery, the human girl fled away across the very earth, seeking shelter. The prince's father, lord of a great tribe, sought to kill her and so she sheltered her baby with mountain tribes and fled once more. Her death inevitable, she called up powers the prince had taught her out of demon lore and twined her self into the earth and twined the spirit of her demon mate into the sky.

Her babe grew up all unknowing as the two races, demons and humans, tore each other apart. The demons finally retreated into a world they had made, a dimension they called the Makai. The prince's son grew and mated, creating more of his race. And so the first Shifters were born or Mother Earth and Father Sky. Or so the legend goes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diary Entry Date – 9/16 (cont)

Thus was our race, the Shifters, created in secret. We hid our existence in the mountains until the humans finally accepted us. But just as this is not solely my story, neither is it the story of the shifter race. This is the story of two shifters, my twin and I, and of our own clash with destiny. No more shall you hear me talk of myself. From now on, I shall tell this story as if I were one of you, though I am neither human nor demon. And now Nyght is standing over me, ready for another night of hunting. I must go.

Raynpaw

Known as Rayn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so there it is in all its non-glory. Hope you liked it folks. It's not all going to be diary entries BTW. I had a friend ask me that and I just wanted to clarify. I am open to ideas since I don't know exactly where this is going to go, so put ideas in your reviews if you have any. Flames are also welcome since I don't know what I'm doing wrong without criticism. Other that that… REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Watching Eyes

Shifting Fates

Okay so I forgot my disclaimer on my previous chapter. I would have thought it was obvious I didn't own them but still… I don't own YYH. Only Rayn, Nyght and my other OC's are mine. Hope you guys liked my prologue. So here is the actual first chapter of Shifting Fates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A striped polecat opened one eye sleepily as he felt intruders cross beneath the branch he slept on. He almost fell off his perch at what he saw. Through the trees padded a silver blue wolf, a jet, black nighthawk perched neatly on her shoulder. The hawk swiveled his head back and forth and now and again would fly up above the trees, searching. Both had icy blue eyes that sparkled with emerald slits. They traveled swiftly through the trees, coming out of the polecat's territory into deeper forests.

A voice rang through the wolf's mind, familiar and deep. _Rayn, you realize how odd we look to the night prowlers , right? No raptor hunts with a lupine grounder. It's against animal ways._ The wolf, called Rayn, turned to look her brother and twin in the eye. The hawk ruffled its feathers, but held her gaze. The wolf shrugged, forgetting she had a passenger. _Sorry, Nyght_, Rayn's voice echoed in his own mind. _Either you shift to a wolf form or I'll shift to a falcon. As a wolf, we'd catch more and I'm hungry so let's get on with it._

The hawk screeched softly in annoyance and rolled its eyes. Jumping from fur to nothingness, he changed in midair to a night black wolf, huge paws smacking the ground with a thump. Now, their trots were swifter as the scent of roe deer floated on the breeze. Rayn grinned savagely, eyes lighting with a hunter's fire. The trees around them were comforting, smelling of pine and oak. But from the shadows, a pair of golden yellow eyes watched the two wolves.

The pair came to the edge of a clearing that stretched for a mile or more in the huge forest, lit by the half moon overhead. In it was nestled the herd of roe deer that Rayn had scented earlier, sleeping contentedly if not safely. Now, Rayn growled deep in her throat until Nyght jostled her slightly.

"Hush," he growled. "If they wake and we lose them, we'll be very hungry tonight. I'll blame you if we go hungry." Rayn dropped her head, ashamed at her own foolishness. Her instincts had gotten the better of her as she watched the deer. Nyght stalked forward on silent paws, Rayn following him just as silently.

Just outside of striking distance, Nyght's paw struck a rock and it clattered across the ground. The roe deer were up and running before either wolf could move, but they both sprang after their prey. Rayn made for a small fawn on the outer edge of the herd, working to cut it off from its mother. She succeeded and her brother leapt to bring it down. Before he could touch it, it fell dead, pierced through the heart by… nothing. As the pair came to the fawn, a hole was visible from its back to its front, but no sign of what had killed it. Nyght sniffed it warily, but no danger scent was there, so he picked it up by its neck. He and Rayn then trotted back into the comforting trees and away from the killing ground.

A few hours later, both Rayn and Nyght sat by a fire, human shaped once more. Deer bones lay in the ashes around the glowing embers.

Rayn growled to herself. "We have school in a few hours, curse it. I think I may-"

Nyght cut her off. "You're going to school tomorrow, Rayn. If they come looking for us at that stupid address we gave them and we're not there… they may get some hint that we're not normal. We'll take no chances." Rayn dropped her eyes once more. Twins though they may have been, Nyght acted as if he was older and Rayn knew he was right this time. Still, she couldn't help mumbling, "but we're not normal…"

Nyght smiled down at her. At 6'1", he was a good foot or so taller than Rayn. Now he laid back and looked up at the stars through the branches. Rayn came to curl beside him, resting her head on her brother's chest and quickly slipping into sleep. Nyght took longer than his twin, but eventually, Rayn's steady breathing lulled him into slumber.

As Nyght drifted off, the golden-eyed shadow watched them both from the branch of a tree. It drew back a misshapen hand as if to strike them, but stopped and cocked its head to the side as if listening. After a moment it growled, but nodded in assent. When it spoke, its voice was cruel and grating, rasping as if from a throat injury. "Azzz you wissssh massssterrrr. They sssshall liiive for now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So there! Sorry that was to my friend as well who bet me I couldn't write another chapter before Wednesday. I win! Okay, so there it is peeps. Woot Woot! I introduced both my main characters and my villain all in one chapter. Okay maybe I rushed it a bit but I'm happy with it. Let me know what ya'll think! R&R!

-- Fyre


	3. Secrets

Hey fans that don't exist! Okay so yes I am unhappy that no one thinks my story is good enough for a review. You peeps should know that flames are good for writers. So please, even if its just to say that the story sucks, please review and give me some feedback. Thank you…here's the next chapter!

P.S.—I don't own YYH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke yawned from his spot under the oak tree in front of the Sarasaki High. Just because Keiko dragged him to school didn't mean he had to be active. Kuwabara was gone so now he was stuck with the red head and Shorty for and entire year. Darn Shizuru for send Kuwabara to some foreign exchange program to America. Why'd she have to go and break up the gang?

Yusuke's eyes flickered toward the sidewalk as he saw two black haired teens, similar but not identical, approaching. The girl was about 5'8", almost a head shorter than her brother. She wore the sullen expression someewhat like Yusuke's. He suspected that Rayn had been dragged out of bed much too early for her liking. Nyght was tall and calm, almost the exact opposite of his quick tempered, lively sister, though at the moment she was looking more tired than lively.

Yusuke ruffled Rayn's hair teasingly, almost losing fingers in the process. Rayn yanked out a hair tie and snapped her hair into a quick braid so that it hung just past her shoulders and glared at Yusuke threateningly. Nyght grinned at Yusuke, keeping one hand on his sister's shoulder while she remained in her murderous mood. Unable to lunge at Yusuke and pummle him into oblivion, Rayn's gaze fell upward to the branches of the oak tree where sat our two favorite demons. Suuichi sat with a book propped open, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth. Hiei was simply glaring with his usual annoyance and indifference at the idiots below him.

Rayn's temper got the better of her for a moment and she snapped at the black haired demon, "If you have a death wish, Jaganshi, continue staring. I'll be happy to oblige."

"Hn." The energy he put into replying to threats(or any other comments) was astounding.

Just as Rayn was about to make a leap for the devil incarnate, the bell rang for first period. Determined to attack the koorime after school, Rayn trudged in with her brother and friends. Out of four periods, the whole group only shared two classes. Rayn was unfortunately stuck with Hiei for the other two periods while Nyght, Kurama, and Yusuke got to stay together. Algebra, though not the greatest class to have first period, was one they all shared. To her credit as a bad girl, Rayn spent most of first period asleep, ocasionally waking to a poke from either Kurama or Nyght. Hiei's seat in the corner was directly next to her, so during her awake time she glared at him, plotting evil to work later.

Fourth period finally arrived, whether it was for better or for worse, as Nyght was stuck with a dimwit and a pretty boy as well as two juvenille delinquents. Although, it did keep the attention off of him. Due to some weird seating arrangement around the lab tables in IPC, Yusuke was partnered with Rayn and Nyght with Kurama. Hiei had dissappeared earlier to a tree outside the physics window. Yusuke pulled her aside from Kurama and her brother for a moment, speaking in whispers. Nyght glanced at Kurama quizzicly, but Kurama shrugged, causing several "fan girls" nearby to sigh at him, battign their eyelashes.

Rayn came back to sit down on her stool, the look on her face both amused and puzzled. Yusuke saw the other guys watching.

"What? What are you guys staring at?" Yusuke asked. Nyght cocked and eyebrow and nodded at his sister, now rearranging chemicals on the pipet stand. Kurama just stood watching, knowing Yusuke would give up his secret when he was good and ready. Yusuke shrugged and sat down as the bell rang, and the teacher rapped the board.

Rayn couldn't seem to keep her mind on anything that day, spilling chemicals and burning her hands on bunson burners. Finally, after her third chemical spill, she burned her hand severly and was sent to the nurses office. With a smirk and a grimace of pain, Rayn trotted off. She returned shortly before the final bell with both hands bound up with white gauze and gauze tape.

"Great", she grumbled under her breath as she passed Kurama. "Now I look like Sparky."

"You'll never be as good as Hiei, though."

Yusuke grinned at her. This earned him an evil glare from Rayn and Nyght, whose powers were mostly even. Yusuke quailed under the combined gaze of the twins. Rayn's skin rippled with snakeskin for a moment, returning to her own skin, but without the shining burn marks. She left the gauze on with a glare in Yusuke's direction.

"I'll keep the gauze to show Shorty that I am as good as him. Any questions?" she asked. All the boys shook their heads quickly and Rayn nodded in satisfaction.

The final bell rang and the group, minus one(or ½ considering how short he is(I love you Hiei)) member, trekked out of school and onto the grounds.As soon as they were out on the grounds, Kurama and Nyght cornered Rayn against a tree.

"Okay, spill the secret, sis."

"Yes I am sure we'd like to know."

Rayn dodged around them and back towards Yusuke, who hadn't stopped walking. Kurama smiled as he caught up to the girl. He ruffled her hair affectionately. Rayn waved him off, dodging again with a half-yell.

"Hands off, Kurama. I have a boyfr-"

Rayn stopped as a girl leapt from the shadows at her with the cry of a rabid fangirl.

"SUUICHIIIIIIIIIII!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I do hope you enjoyed it and this is somewhat of a cliffhanger I suppose, so I appologize. I like the next chapter so beware. The secret will be revealed although if you think really hard you can figure it out. Good Luck!

READ & REVIEW POR FAVOR!

-Fyre


	4. Temper, Temper

Okay so this so hasn't been my week. That's my excuse for being late with this chapter. Yes I know it's lame, but here's how bad the week ended. I fell down a flight of stairs and gave myself a concussion, fans. So yeah, I'm a little off.

Yusuke: You're always off, nothing new there.

Yusuke's going now. Ignore him and on with the chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SUICHIIIIIIIIIII!" The fangirl tackled Rayn, who was too surprised to do anything. As soon as the girl hit her, however, Rayn's extensive training took over. Using the force of the tackle to throw her onto her back, Rayn flipped the fangirl over her head with her feet. As the fangirl landed on her butt, having done a full flip, Rayn was up and ready.

As the insane fangirl came at her again, Rayn caught and held her. Unfortunately for the fangirl, Rayn was holdingthe girlby her nose. With a quick jerk of the wristand a crack of bones, the girl stumbled back with a broken nose. Rayn swiftly punched the girl in the stomach and then executed a kick that sent the girl flying across the courtyard. The girl landed with a thump and another sickening crunch of bones. The fangirl rose slowly and hobbled off as fast as she could go.

Rayn started forward again, but Nyght, Kurama and Yusuke grabbed and held her. She squirmed and stuggled valiantly,wanting like any predator to catchher prey,but three much larger boys were holding her.Suddenly the boys dropped her and she did a faceplant into the gravel and dirtof the courtyard. Sherose to her feetspluttering and red with anger andirritation. She spun toward the boys, oblivious to what was behind her.

"What'd you do-"

"Ms. Katai! In my office now!" Rayndid a rapid aboutfaceonly to find herself face to face with the principal, fuming and in high temper. Inside herself, Rayn shrunk to the size of an atom under the principal's fierce glare, but outwardly, she didn't even flinch or back away. She merely followed the furious principal back inside the building of hell(aka-School).

Nyght, Yusuke, and Kurama settled down under a tree to wait for their friend. Hiei had been long gone, off to do god knows what. Now he returned to see most of the pathetic humans sprawled under the tree.

"Where is the changling girl, detective?", Hiei seemed thoroughly unconcerned. Nothing new there.

Yusuke and Kurama explained the situation as Nyght watched the building's door for his twin. Hiei shrugged and settled above the group. Nyght then looked up at him with a passive stare that belied the irritation and worry below.

"The polite term is shifter or Shirai, Hiei. Not that I believe you would care to be polite, but still." Sapphire eyes met crimson without fear. Hiei turned his gaze away, "hn"ing uncaringly. Nyght shrugged and turned back to see his sisterstorm out of the school building.

Rayn held her head low as if she were ashamed of something, but her fists were clenched in temper. Nyght could sense his sister's absolute fury and he tried to brush across her senses in a comforting gesture. He felt as if he had stepped too close to a forest fire. He was used to his sister's mind as she was usedto his. They were often truly one, but for the fact that they shared different bodies.

This kind of chained conciously chained anger was something that only happened once every few months. Her rage was stored until she could work it off. Unfortunately, sometimes her anger would overload and she would become something of a terror. Her natural instinct of the hunt would meld with her reality as a person. Last time, the game in the forest had hidden for three days after her attack. It didn't help either that she, unlike her brother, was a natural power conduit.

Yusuke knew what was going on. Rayn confided some of her people's powers to him over the past few weeks, as well as what she and her twin were capable to some degree. Hiei and Kurama could practically see the power flowing between the twins, a rippling ribbon of sapphire colored aura tinged with emerald and electric blues.

Rayn got to them and looked up, her firey nature showing plain as day on her face. The boys were now on their feet, taking a step backwards as she glared at each of them. Only Hiei, up in the tree, didn't move.

"Any of you say anything and I swear that person will not have children. And not from just not wanting them." Rayn's threat was dire, but they knew that right now, she was capable of anything. Kurama, Nyght, and Yusuke started protesting in rapid succession.

"I'm your friend!"

"I'm your brother!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"WHAT!"

Everyone rounded on the unfortunate loudmouthed detective. Rayn shook her head, glaring with a slight smile in her eyes. Kurama merely looked dumbfounded. But if looks could kill, then Nyght would have been convicted of capital murder on the spot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay so there you have it. I wonder what Nyght is going to do to our poor detective. You;ll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. !

Yusuke: He better not do anything to me, Wynd.

So shoot me and then he'll never get to kill you for- whoops, can't reveal that detail either. Weren't you going? See you guys next chapter!

P.S.—READ & REVIEW!


End file.
